


The Science Of Cuddles

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, They're the background tho.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Logan decides to ask Virgil for cuddles in the most Logan way possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 87





	The Science Of Cuddles

If Logan was any other person he would've said: "I'm not doing so hot."

But, he's not any other person. He's Logan. So he instead says "My mental state has not been ideal, as of late."

Bottom line. Logan wasn't ok. (He promised.)

He'd been locking himself in his room, overworking himself, and couldn't remember the last time he went to bed before midnight. Admittedly, it wasn't the most healthy or intelligent thing to do, but he was still doing it.

In this process, an unforeseen side effect was discovered. You see, Logan never really left his room in this time. (Only really to eat and use the bathroom, and that was when everyone else was sleeping.) So Logan ended up becoming touch starved, and he was starting to miss Virgil.

They'd been together for a year or so, and quite honestly, Logan was surprised that he was only now starting to miss him.

Begrudgingly, Logan cleaned up and left his room to go find his anxious boyfriend.

It didn't take too long for Logan to find him. Virgil was sprawled out on the couch, looking at his phone. (Logan assumed that he was scrolling through Tumblr.)

Logan walked in front of the couch and cleared his throat. Virgil looked up and smiled one of his very rare, genuine smiles. Logan's heart fluttered.

"Hey L!" Virgil sat up. "Where've you been?"

Logan chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "In my room."

Virgil gave him a look. "I know that you haven't been taking care of yourself, Lo. Call me a hypocrite, but you can't do that. It's not good for you."

"Let us not dwell on that fact," Logan laughed again. "Umm, but the reason I came to see you was that I wanted to ask you a question."

Virgil looked at him rather confused. "Why the hell did you come to me for something like that? You're kinda the smart one."

"Well, you see, I wanted to ask you if you knew that cuddling promotes the release of oxytocin, bring the two people closer together?" Logan bit his lip and looked off to the side.

Virgil laughed. "You stupid nerd! That has to be the most Logan way to ask for cuddles in all of the universe!"

Logan blushed. Virgil grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch. Logan absolutely melted into the touch and curled up into Virgil's chest. It was a rather amusing sight to watch, seeing as Logan was the tallest, but cute none the less.

It didn't take too long for Logan to pass out. Virgil lightly chuckled. "How did I manage to fall in love with such an idiotic and adorable nerd?"

Let's just say when Patton and Roman came back from their day out, they could hardly suppress their squeals.


End file.
